Typhuss James Halliwell (alternate)
(2258) |Assign=CO, (2259-present) |Rank=Captain Detective, Investigations Specialist |Insignia= |Height=5' 10" (178 cm) |Weight=160 lbs. |Eye Color=Blue |Hair Color=Blond |altimage= |altcaption=Typhuss James Halliwell in a thruster suit }} Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Human who is an officer in Starfleet from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. He is currently Captain of the . (Star Trek: Aegis, Star Trek: Defiant) Early life Typhuss was born in 2233 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. (Star Trek: Defiant) Starfleet Academy (2254-2258) In 2254, during his time at the Academy Typhuss met B'Elanna Torres and the two became fast friends. As a top-performing Academy student, Typhuss was invited to participate in Advanced Tactical Training at Starfleet Command College. In summer 2255, after six months of training, Cadet Halliwell was elected captain of Team Beta for the final round of ATT testing, facing off against Team Gamma, led by Cadet Sulu. Team Beta achieved the highest score in the First Contact mission final. In 2258 Typhuss graduated from Starfleet Academy. Typhuss was singled out by Doctor Bancroft to be sent on a challenging mission just out of the Academy, she has a lot of faith in Typhuss and a firm belief in his abilities. (Star Trek: Defiant) Acting first officer of the Defiant, SCIS and CO of the Defiant In 2258 of an alternate reality brought about by Nero's interference, the [[USS Defiant (alternate reality)|original Defiant]] was part of a fleet destroyed by the Narada during a mission to investigate a lightning storm in space in the proximity of Vulcan. Starfleet then commissioned the after the battle. Typhuss was a junior officer aboard the Defiant. Later Typhuss was made the acting first officer with the rank of Lieutenant. Later to be commanded by Captain Halliwell in 2259. Typhuss joined the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. (Star Trek: Defiant) Relationships and love interests Helen Bancroft Typhuss was singled out by Doctor Bancroft to be sent on a challenging mission just out of the Academy, she has a lot of faith in Typhuss and a firm belief in his abilities. Typhuss respects Helen and considers her a wise and knowledgeable contact. The two keep some distance because of their different work, but have an underplayed liking for one another. Helen was able to recruit Typhuss into the Sanctuary Network. (Star Trek: Defiant) Personality and traits Typhuss has a strong moral compass and a willingness to sacrifice of himself in pursuit of saving others. He believes in acting to help those who need it, even when some of them have indicated that they are uninterested in any help. Typhuss is one of the brightest graduates coming out of Starfleet Academy having topped his class and earning every award given out over his time in San Francisco at some point. He has demonstrated a strong knowledge of mathematics, physics, chemistry and engineering. He is an exceptionally skilled pilot, being able to fly a wide variety of ships. He can also come up with his own brilliant tactical plans when he needs to having done as well as James T. Kirk, to the point where he, Kirk and another Cadet competed for best scoring. At the end of 2258, Typhuss lost a lot of friends and colleagues in the Battle of Vulcan, this temporarily shook his confidence and made him less sure of his place, and his abilities. (Star Trek: Defiant) Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Detectives Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Investigations Specialists Category:Halliwell family Category:USS Defiant (NCC-1764) (alternate reality) personnel Category:Scientists Category:Alternate realities Category:Starfleet captains